


Designer Belt timestamp

by halfeatenmoon



Series: Designer Belts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp meme prompt from notalwaysweak: Fifteen minutes after Another Notch In A Designer Belt. It does retcon the 'Kurt doesn't believe in bisexuality' moment from series 2, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designer Belt timestamp

The problem was, Kurt realised, that he hadn't thought of what was supposed to happen _after_ you had sex with someone. He didn't know what you were supposed to say, or whether you were supposed to, like, hug them or something? He thought when someone gave you a blowjob it was probably normal to offer to do the same, but he didn't think Puck would really appreciate that. Especially when you were at school and it was lunch break and you didn't know how long you could get away with... doing stuff... before someone noticed.

(Kurt thought he could get away with kissing Puck in the amount of time they could probably get by without being seen, and he didn't think Puck would actually complain about that too much, but the idea of Puck sticking his tongue in his mouth right after it had been around Kurt's dick was disgusting. He wondered whether it would taste different. That was even grosser. Except kind of hot, too. Maybe. Kurt wasn't sure.)

Puck should have known what to do after sex, Kurt thought. Puck had done enough of it. Probably exaggerated his sexual conquests a bit, but at least some of it had to be true. But Puck hadn't said a word, and so now they'd spent five minutes just sitting against a wall, not saying a word, and staring at the smouldering remains of Rachel Berry's sweater.

"So that was fun," Kurt drawled, at last.

"Shut the fuck up," Puck muttered, not looking at him.

From anyone else he'd just fucked it might have been hurtful, but it wasn't like Kurt expected anything else. "Do you talk like this to all the girls?"

"I said shut up." Puck glared pointedly away from him, then added 'queer' as though he'd almost forgotten it.

It was strange how Kurt felt so useless now, when ten minutes ago he'd felt more powerful than he had in his entire life. He always thought sex made you weak-kneed and vulnerable, but this had been just the opposite. He could dig his fingertips into the short hair of Puck's mohawk, guiding him, holding him there when he cracked a joke and Puck tried to pull off him to answer back. He had smirked when he said "Come on, you can take it" and Puck grunted and thrust his head forward with renewed enthusiasm, and Kurt had gripped the back of his head and bucked his hips and for once, for a moment, he felt like he was winning.

And now Puck was being the same mean kid he always was, and Kurt just felt helpless.

"Well," Kurt sighed, getting to his feet. "I can see we're done here, but for what it's worth, that was fun."

"Hey." Puck was on his feet with a hand clamped around Kurt's wrist before he could walk two paces.

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried not to flinch. "Don't worry, I know, if I tell anyone you'll kill me."

"I'm not gay," Puck mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"I know, you've made that pretty clear," said Kurt, dryly, pulling his hand away.

"Fine. Asshole." Puck stuck his hands in his pockets and glared off into the distance. Just as Kurt was turning away, he muttered "I mean just 'cause I liked it doesn't mean I'm ever gonna do it again. I'm not a fag."

Oh. Kurt turned around again, to where Puck was staring at his feet. It suddenly made sense that even if what they'd just done made Kurt feel awesome, maybe it made Puck feel vulnerable instead.

"You're right," Kurt ventured, and went back to stand beside him. "It doesn't mean you ever have to do it again."

"Exactly. I'm not gay."

"No. But you don't have to be. I mean, you can like both. And, okay, you don't have to do it again ever if you don't want to. But you could. If you liked it. I mean, you may as well." Kurt elbowed him gently. "You may as well, since you're so good at it."

"Yeah?" Puck finally looked at him, with a smile that was uncertain and arrogant all at once. "Told you so."


End file.
